infomedicafandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Fisiopatologia da Febre
Autora: Fernanda Carolina Cani de Souza Colaboradores: Artur Montemezzo e Débora Bazzaneze Gomes. Introdução Todos os seres vivos possuem condições características que favorecem o bom funcionamento do organismo. O conceito de homeostase caracteriza isso; homeostase é o equilíbrio que os elementos encontram para o estado de harmonia intrínseca, sendo, portanto, o processo através do qual um organismo mantém as condições internas constantes necessárias para a vida. Partindo desse princípio, os seres humanos possuem infinitas maneiras de manter a eficácia do seu funcionamento, proporcionando um equilíbrio homeostático. Uma delas é através da temperatura corporal. A temperatura é o grau de agitação molecular de um corpo. Essa variável depende da taxa de calor gerada pelo metabolismo, trocada por condução, convecção e radiação e, finalmente, pela taxa perdida por evaporação. Para os seres humanos, a temperatura ideal é de 36,5ºC, visto que, a maioria das enzimas responsáveis pelo funcionamento metabólico atua, eficazmente, a essa temperatura. Deve-se lembrar, também, que a temperatura do corpo não fica estabilizada o dia inteiro. Com o avançar do dia, em torno do final da tarde (períodos entre as 17 e 18 horas) ela pode alcançar valores de 37,2ºC e tende cair para 36ºC durante a madrugada. O mediador responsável por essa regulação térmica é o hipotálamo. Ele é a principal estrutura constituída de células nervosas capazes de sentir a temperatura do sangue arterial e a partir de então, agir conforme necessário. Isso será explicado na fisiopatologia da febre. Definição A febre é um sintoma médico e pode ser caracterizada como um sinal de alerta do organismo quando se atingem temperaturas acima dos valores normais para o indivíduo. São aceitas como indicadores de febre as temperaturas: axilar ou oral acima de 37,5ºC e retal acima de 38ºC. Deve-se enfatizar que a febre não é uma doença, mas é, na verdade, um mecanismo fisiológico que consiste na elevação da temperatura corporal com aumento da temperatura do termostato hipotalâmico (o que a diferencia de uma hipertermia, que não provoca alteração no centro hipotalâmico). A resposta febril serve como um dos mecanismos para ativar o sistema imune e neutralizar a ameaça de bactérias ou vírus dentro do corpo, de maneira que provoca: a) Aceleração da quimiotaxia de neutrófilos (atração de componentes que combaterão o sujeito invasor e estranho ao organismo). b) Secreção de substâncias antibacterianas; como peróxidos, superóxidos, lisozima e lactoferrina. c) Aumento da produção de Interferons (componentes antitumorais e antivirais). d) Estimulação das fases de reconhecimento e sensibilização da resposta imunológica com maior proliferação de linfócitos T e uma interação mais eficiente desse com o macrófago. e) Diminuição da disponibilidade de ferro, a qual limita a proliferação bacteriana e de alguns tumores. Manifestações A febre causada por pirógenos endógenos manifesta no paciente: *Sensação de frio; *Piloereção; *Extremidades frias; *Mínima/ausência de sudorese; *Posição corporal tende diminuir a superfície. frame|Fonte: http://unisite.com.br/Saude Causas A febre é um sintoma comum de muitas condições médicas, como: *Câncer *Desordens metabólicas *Destruição de tecidos *Distúrbios hormonais *Distúrbios emocionais *Doenças infecciosas *Doenças imunológicas *Exposição excessiva ao sol *Inflamações *Lesão do hipotálamo *Processos tromboembólicos *Reação ao uso de drogas ou sua descontinuação *Reações alérgicas Fisiopatologia O hipotálamo pode ser anatomicamente dividido em duas áreas: anterior e posterior. A porção anterior, também chamada de centro dissipador de calor, age de forma para aumentar o “desperdício” de calor e, consequentemente, a “saída” dele do corpo. Para que isso ocorra, depois de estimulado, suas vias eferentes irão promover a vasodilatação vascular periférica e aumento da sudorese. Enquanto isso, se a porção posterior do hipotálamo (centro promotor de calor) for ativada promoverá a produção e conservação de calor por meio da vasoconstrição periférica, aumento da atividade metabólica e aumento do tônus muscular. Esse último explica o porquê dos calafrios quando se tem febre. O que acontece de fato quando se tem febre é que o nível de termorregulação do hipotálamo – geralmente prefixado para 36,5ºC – é elevado, desencadeando a ativação do centro promotor de calor. Essa elevação do termostato humano é dependente, provavelmente, da prostaglandina E2. Para que haja produção desse agente, o organismo precisa primeiro ser induzido a produzir citocinas (pirógenos endógenos) a partir das células de defesa que estão lutando contra um pirógeno exógeno. Essas citocinas irão interagir com elementos sensoriais no órgão vascular da lamina terminal e outras regiões do cérebro, promovendo a síntese da prostaglandina E2. Ela consegue, então, atravessar a barreira hemato-encefálica e ascender o ponto prefixado, estimulando os mecanismos do centro promotor.thumb|Fonte: http://www.afh.bio.br/ Depois de aumentado o calor corporal, o centro dissipador de calor é ativado para tentar reestabelecer a temperatura normal. Fenômeno denominado de crises, que ocorre por desaparecimento do fator indutor ou administração de antipiréticos. Destacam-se as citocinas: interleucina-1 (IL-1), interleucina-6 (IL-6), fator de necrose tumoral (caquetina, TNF), interferon alfa e beta (FNT), proteína α1 inflamatória do macrófago (PIM), entre outras que são produzidas especialmente por células capazes de realizar a fagocitose, como os macrófagos. Além desses, estima-se que outras células sejam capazes de produzi-las, tais como, granulócitos, monócitos, linfócitos, eosinófilos, hepatócitos, etc. Os estímulos para que essas células produzam pirógenos endógenos são inúmeros, endotoxinas de microorganismos, vírus, bactérias, hormônios (esteróides, progesterona, etiocolanolona), pólen, vacinas, proteínas ou produtos de sua desintegração, etc. Os pirógenos endógenos, além de causarem a febre, desencadeiam a resposta de fase aguda, com modificações metabólicas como mialgias, artralgias, anorexia e sonolência. frame|Fonte: http://www.colegio30anos.ceub.br/No entanto, deve-se lembrar que o sintoma nem sempre é causado por mediação de pirógenos exógenos estimulando os endógenos. Venenos de escorpião, DDT (Dicloro-Difenil-Tricloroetano, usado em pesticidas no combate aos mosquitos da malária e do tifo) e a radiação podem influenciar diretamente no hipotálamo desregulando todo o sistema térmico corpóreo. Características Semiológicas da Febre O médico precisa avaliar os seguintes aspectos desse sintoma: *Início: *Súbito. *Gradual. *Intensidade: *Febre leve: até 37,5. *Febre moderada: 37,6-38,5. *Febre alta: acima de 38,6. *Duração: *Febre prolongada: duração maior que uma semana. *Modo de evolução: *Febre Contínua: permanece sempre acima do normal com variações de até 1 grau, sem grandes oscilações. *Febre Irregular ou Séptica: picos muito altos intercalados por temperaturas baixas. *Febre Remitente: há hipertermia diária com variações de mais de 1 grau, sem períodos de apirexia. *Febre Intermitente: a hipertermia é ciclicamente interrompida por um período de temperatura normal. *Febre Recorrente ou Ondulante: período de temperatura normal que dura de alguns dias a semanas até que sejam interrompidos por períodos de temperatura elevada. *Término: *Crise: a febre desaparece subitamente (geralmente ocorre sudorese profunda e prostração). *Lise: Hipertermia desaparece gradualmente. Tratamento Realizar o tratamento de uma febre é sempre um dilema, pois como já dito, a febre é essencial para que a resposta imune seja bem sucedida. Dessa forma, deve-se voltar o pensamento em tratar a causa ''e não o “termômetro”, como citam alguns autores. Quando ocorre a administração de antipiréticos sem devida precaução diagnóstica primária pode-se cobrir e mascarar achados de prognóstico e diagnóstico – por exemplo, nos casos de infecção. Os fármacos antitérmicos utilizados possuem uma ação analgésica, e por isso também poderiam atuar na dissolução dos sinais prognósticos. Logicamente, caso o paciente esteja com uma hipertermia grave de grau térmico acima de 40-41ºC, deve ser ministrada uma medicação a fim de reduzir a temperatura e evitar a desnaturação de enzimas e outras proteínas. Do contrário, não há risco imediato aos pacientes que apresentem temperatura inferior. Na febre causada por pirógenos utilizam-se drogas capazes de atuar no centro termorregulatório: ácido acetilsalicílico (aspirina ®), acetaminofeno ou metamizol sódico (dipirona ®). E atenção: banhos frios, compressas frias não funcionam para cessar o sintoma. Ainda que possam atuar na facilitação da perda de calor, o set hipotalâmico continua alterado, logo a temperatura corporal se elevará novamente. '''Bibliografia' BENSENOR, Isabela M; ATTA, José Antônio; MARTINS, Milton de Arruda. Semiologia Clínica. 1 ed. São Paulo: Sarvier, 2002. GARCÍA-ZAPATA, Marco Tulio Antônio; SOUZA-JÚNIOR, Edson Sidião. Aspectos fisiopatológicos da febre nas doenças infecto-parasitárias. Universitas: Ciências da Saúde, vol. 4, n. 1/2, p. 111-117, 2006. Disponível em: . Acesso em: 18 de novembro de 2011. GILIO, Alfredo Elias; MARQUES, Heloisa Helena de Souza; YAMAMOTO, Massaayuki. Febre – Fisiopatologia e Tratamento. Revista Pediatria de São Paulo, vol. 4, p.183-201, 1982. Disponível em: < http://www.pediatriasaopaulo.usp.br/upload/pdf/752.pdf>. Acesso em: 18 de novembro de 2011. GUYTON, Arthur C.; HALL, John E. Tratado de Fisiologia Médica. 11 ed. Rio de Janeiro: Elsevier, 2006. VOLTARELLI, Júlio C. Febre e inflamação. Medicina, Ribeirão Preto, v. 27, n. 1/2, p. 7-48, jan./jun. 1994. Disponível em: < http://www.fmrp.usp.br/revista/1994/vol27n1e2/febre.pdf>. Acesso em: 18 de novembro de 2011. Inglês SULLIVAN, Janice E.; FARRAR, Henry C. Fever and Antipyretic Use in Children. PEDIATRICS, vol. 127, n. 3, p. 580-587, março. 2011. Disponível em: . Acesso em 18 de novembro de 2011. Links relacionados Protocolo da febre segundo a ' ' Secretaria da Saúde de São Paulo: http://www.prefeitura.sp.gov.br/cidade/secretarias/upload/HIMJ_protocolo_febre_1254773653.pdf Artigo de revisão sobre a fisiopatologia da febre: http://bvs.sld.cu/revistas/ped/vol70_2_98/ped03298.htm Vídeo: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G7hLDwX61C8&feature=related Aspectos básicos sobre a febre: http://saude.abril.com.br/edicoes/0302/medicina/conteudo_391300.shtml Tratamento da febre: http://www.criasaude.com.br/N2289/doencas/febre/tratamento-febre.html Mecanismos da febre: http://www.portaleducacao.com.br/farmacia/artigos/1914/a-febre-e-seus-mecanismos --Fernandacani 17h08min de 1 de dezembro de 2011 (UTC) Categoria:2011 Categoria:Como funciona?